


Predicaments

by battleselfie



Series: Promptis Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Poor Prompto, Promptis Week, Sharing a Bed, also jokes about sex dungeons, but no smut whoops, rated for awkward boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleselfie/pseuds/battleselfie
Summary: Sleeping in the same bed as Noctis was a dream come true, but Prompto knew it was a terrible idea. The world wasn't kind enough to let him enjoy waking up next to his crush. Something always had to go wrong.---For Promptis Fanweek Day 2: Sharing a Bed





	Predicaments

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the dumber things I've written but damn was it a blast :D
> 
> I wanted to do one more run of editing before I posted this. Oh well.

Prompto was used to staying at Noctis' place. It was a part of the usual Friday routine back in school, and by the time they graduated he was there more than he was at his own house. Through all of that, every night was the same. Prompto would set up his pillow and blanket on the couch, Noctis would remind him that the bed was more than big enough for two, and Prompto would brush him off and take the couch anyway.

This time, Noctis grabbed Prompto's wrist before he had the chance to set his pillow down. He jumped at the sudden contact, and the pillow fell out of his hand and hit the floor with a soft _thwump._

“Uh, something wrong, buddy?” Prompto asked, hiding the nervous hints to his voice as well as he could. Noctis seemed just on the edge of annoyance. What did he do?

“Why do you keep taking the couch?” Oh. This again.

“Are we answering questions with questions now?” Noctis raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. “I dunno, dude. For all I know, sleeping in a royal bed could be illegal. Maybe you're trying to make a criminal out of me.” He moved to nudge Noctis with his elbow, but the grip on his wrist was unwavering. When Noctis only stared at him, examining his face, he cleared his throat to fill the silence.

It's not like he could tell him that sleeping in the same bed would be a dream come true. That was exactly the reason he couldn't do it. Prompto's horrible, persistent crush on Noctis was barely contained as it was. Fueling it would be the worst mistake of his life.

Noctis finally released his wrist. “C'mon,” he said with a wave of his hand toward his room. “I wanna lay down and hang out. Promise you won't get arrested.” Prompto heard the teasing smirk in his voice even as he turned away. He stayed put, watching Noctis' back as he walked away. Just before he reached the door, Prompto forced his legs to move forward. He told himself over and over that they were just hanging out in his room. This wasn't crossing any boundaries. He was fine.

Really, it wasn't that bad. They ended up laying on their sides, Prompto propping his head up with his elbow, and chatting like they did any other night. Once the nerves died down, Prompto forgot why he was so worried. It was just a bed.

Except Noctis had to rip him right out of his comfort zone again.

Noctis yawned and stretched his arms over his head. “It's bed time. There's another blanket in the closet if I start hogging this one.”

Prompto blinked. “You mean you want me to stay?”

“Yep.”

“Here? In the bed?” And okay, that sounded a little obvious. Hopefully Noctis was more dense than Prompto thought.

“Unless you've got a reason not to.” Noctis studied his face. What was he looking for? Prompto swallowed hard under the pressure of his gaze. He could come up with an excuse. Surely something would get him out of this. All he had to do was bullshit his way through and make the best of it. Yeah, that's what he would do.

“Nah, I guess not.” Prompto cursed himself as he bundled himself up in the blanket. This was trouble. If Noctis found out about his crush later, he'd look back and think Prompto was being a creep. This was absolutely breaking boundaries.

But he already agreed. What more could he do? Maybe he'd slip away after Noct fell asleep.

“Night, buddy,” he said, calmer than he felt.

“Night, Prom.”

 

* * *

 

When Prompto opened his eyes, the faint pink glow of the sunrise peeked through the dark curtains. He must have dozed off before he had a chance to leave. Shit.

The first thing he noticed was how numb his arm was. It was far past the point of pins and needles and left with no feeling at all. Something put it to sleep over night.

The second thing he noticed was the warmth against his chest. Prompto let out a pleased hum, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to the heat in the chilly room. It occurred to him as his brain started waking up more that this was a new thing. He never woke up with anything warm in his bed.

A rush of fear overwhelmed him. His eyes shot open, and he took in the black hair so close that each breath shifted the loose strands. He identified the warmth on his chest as a back pressed against him. A few seconds later, he realized with a start that he was holding Noctis, still deep in sleep.

To Prompto's horror, that wasn't the worst of it. The third thing he noticed, now that we was fully aware of his situation, was the morning wood firmly pressed against Noctis' ass.

This was officially the worst day of his life, and it only just started.

Prompto tried to shift away. It was an agonizingly slow process, making tiny movements, untangling their legs, and trying to angle his unfortunate boner away from Noct. When he thought he was almost free, Noctis made a faint displeased noise and pushed himself fully against Prompto again. He bit back a groan, a mix of frustration and the tiny bit of friction. Back to square one.

It was risky, but he had to make a break for it. Noctis was a heavy sleeper. He wouldn't wake up. Probably. But he couldn't wait around for him to let Prompto go, or he might figure out what was going on. That wasn't an option.

With one strong tug at his still numb arm and a few quick adjustments, Prompto was out. He scrambled out of the bed, frantically shaking his arm to get the blood flowing again. The door was only a few feet away. He was almost home free.

No more than a second after he turned the door handle, Prompto heard shuffling in the bed. He chanced a look over over his shoulder. Noctis had turned to his other side, now facing the door, with his eyes still closed and the blanket pulled up to his nose.

“But Prom,” he whined, soft and muffled, “you were so warm.”

Prompto froze on the spot. Noct couldn't have been awake the whole time. There was no way. He would die right then and there.

Noctis didn't say anything more, and his breathing stayed slow and heavy. It took a few seconds for the situation to sink in. Noctis wasn't awake. He was talking in his sleep. Some subconscious part of him actually wanted Prompto there.

He shook the thought out of his head. There were more important matters to attend to.

One bathroom trip and a shower later, Prompto was ready to get his mind as far from the morning's events as possible. Noctis wandered into the living room several hours later. He yawned halfway through a “good morning” while he poured a bowl of cereal, and from his relaxed attitude, he seemed none the wiser to what happened.

“So did you survive the bed, or did you head out when I fell asleep?” Noctis asked between bites. A teasing smile Prompto knew too well flashed across his face, made more beautiful by eyes still heavy with sleep. Who gave him the right to still look so damn good with bags under his eyes and hair sticking up in every direction? It wasn't fair.

Prompto was hyper-aware of all of his favorite little things about Noctis. It had to be from the incident in bed. Awkwardness aside, he couldn't deny how wonderful it was to wake up with Noctis in his arms. His heart desperately clung to hope he shouldn't have. It meant nothing. Prompto had to let this go, and soon.

He didn't notice he hadn't answered until Noctis quirked an eyebrow at him. “Oh, uh, yeah. I survived. You should get me a shirt. 'I survived a night in the Prince's bed and all I got was this shitty T-shirt' or something.”

Noctis nearly choked on his cereal. What Prompto first mistook for panicked coughs became a bright, room-filling laugh.

“Let's skip the shirt plan. Unless you want your face on every tabloid in the city.”

Prompto gave Noctis a blank stare that lasted a few seconds too long. “Oh,” he said under his breath. Then louder, blood rushing to his face and the embarrassment shining clear in his voice. “Oh shit.” Prompto made a split second decision to roll with it. That had to be less telling than getting defensive, right? “Nah, we'll just let everybody think you're really kinky. Every time somebody asks me what 'I survived' is supposed to mean, I'll make up something weirder. It'll be great.”

There were few things Prompto loved more than the times he could draw a true, unreserved belly laugh out of Noctis. It reminded him of all the times he heard their classmates complain he was too quiet and cold. They were dead wrong. If they cared enough, they could have seen that.

“We could make a killing if we sold those shirts,” Noctis said when he caught his breath.

“Tell people all proceeds go directly to funding the sex dungeon of your dreams.”

“Gods, I don't know if that would be a terrible scandal or an amazing one.” Noctis shook his head, still smiling. “At least anything I did as King would seem tame after that.”

Prompto playfully nudged Noctis' ribs with his elbow. “You plan on having a lot of scandals?”

Noctis leaned back on the couch and shrugged. “You never know.” He looked at Prompto with an amused smile, but something else flashed in his eyes. “They like to throw the word 'scandal' around like it's nothing. Pretty sure they don't even know what it means any more. Especially the ones who think we're secretly dating.”

The gears in Prompto's head screeched to a halt, then started back up faster than ever. Noctis gave him a hesitant, expectant glance out of the corner of his eye. “People say that?”

“You've never searched your name, have you?” Prompto shook his head. “Don't. Just a bunch of dumb gossip.”

Prompto's heart fell into his stomach. So Noctis wasn't implying anything. Of course he wasn't. It was just gossip. He laughed it off, and he told himself Noctis' look of regret and disappointment was a figment of his imagination.

 

* * *

 

At Noct's insistence, Prompto continued to sleep in his bed every time he stayed the night. Luckily for his sanity and his pride, he avoided any more incidents like the first night. Waking up next to Noctis became his new normal. Sure, it hurt sometimes. But he could handle it. He had the self control to do it.

Most mornings, Prompto was up first. It didn't surprise him. Noctis could sleep longer than anybody he knew and still be tired once he finally woke up. One day, however, something was off. A light in the formerly pitch black room roused him earlier than he was used to. He cracked his eyes open, squinting through the brightness. Next to him, with his back propped against the headboard, was Noctis clicking on his phone.

Noctis waking up before the sun was rare, but not completely unheard of. As tempting as it was to get a few extra hours to hang out, Prompto could barely keep his eyes open. He flipped himself over to get the light out of his face. It was his turn to sleep in.

A few minutes later, before Prompto had the chance to drift off again, he became vaguely aware of movement in the bed. Probably just Noctis getting more comfortable. Whatever.

Prompto nearly jumped out of his skin when gentle fingers ran through his hair. Noctis pulled back and cursed under his breath. He muttered out a quick apology, but rather than answer him, Prompto relaxed, steadied his breathing, and tried to pretend his heart wasn't trying to bust out of his chest. Maybe Noctis would believe he was still asleep. The next few minutes of agonizing silence were damn near unbearable, but it was worth it. Slowly, hesitantly, Noctis placed his hand on his head once again.

He was in paradise. The soothing movement nearly lulled him back to sleep, but a nagging thought kept him awake. Noctis was choosing to do this. It had to mean something, didn't it? Even he couldn't explain this away.

In an act of bravery that caught both of them off guard, Prompto turned to face Noctis and pushed himself upwards. Noctis stared at him with wide, worried eyes. He stiffened as if bracing for impact while Prompto sat there staring at him, trying to figure out what his next move was. Prompto hadn't thought that far ahead.

When the pause went on too long, Noctis broke eye contact and half-whispered, “Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.”

“It's no big deal, Noct.” But it sort of was a big deal. It hit him that he must be giving Noctis the entirely wrong idea about this whole situation. He couldn't let his own hesitation hurt him.

Prompto steeled his nerves and reached out to Noctis. His hand rested at the base of his neck, adding just enough pressure to urge Noctis to come closer. The question was wordless. The light of Noctis' abandoned phone on the end table showed his shy smile and the growing redness of his cheeks. Noctis shot a glance toward Prompto's lips, then back up again. The answer was wordless as well, a barely-there nod of his head, and Prompto couldn't wait any longer.

The kiss wasn't much. A slow, deliberate press of lips too nervous to move or explore. It seemed odd to Prompto then, how he waited so long for a moment that passed by in mere seconds. But those seconds were everything to him. He promised himself that they wouldn't be the last. Far from it.

When they pulled back, slightly dizzy from the rush, Noctis let out a breathy laugh. “I'm not complaining, but you weren't supposed to wake up.”

“Dude, I was awake the entire time.” Prompto shoved at Noctis' shoulder, drawing another chuckle out of him.

“Well that's about as embarrassing as it can get,” Noctis said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You think that's bad?” Prompto asked with a growing grin. The high from the kiss must have boosted his courage. The shame of their first night in the same bed melted away, and he said, “Trust me, it could've been so much worse.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I have time to finish my other entries, but we'll see!


End file.
